


Love at first sight

by writingformadderton



Category: Joe Mazzello - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Birth, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: You and Joe have been preparing for your new baby to arrive any day now, but you’ve enjoyed much of your pregnancy because Joe was so sweet and attentive towards you. One summer night, you wake up to use the bathroom. But soon you’re rushing to the hospital
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Love at first sight

You and Joe had spent the last nine months preparing for your new bundle of joy to arrive any day now. The journey had been long and hard, and you were so close to the end. But you couldn’t deny the fact that you enjoyed the precious moments. Joe was very caring and attentive towards you. He took on fewer acting jobs to be more available to your pregnancy and preparation. He has waited on you hand and foot. Well, as much as you would let him anyways. You tried to be as true to your independence as you could, but as the months went by it got harder and harder to move around and function like you want. But Joe didn’t mind at all. He knew when to let you do your thing and when it was his time for him to step in assist. This was one of those times.

“Babe, you gotta let me help you. Your ankles are way too swollen.” Joe pleads with you as he holds your hand. You are sitting on the bottom stair, trying to find the strength to walk up to the bedroom. You two just came home from lunch and getting a few finishing pieces for the nursery. Since the gender of your baby was going to be a surprise for the both of you, it was the perfect opportunity for Joe and you to experiment with the style of the nursery. Constructing the nursey was one of the best experiences you had in a long time. Now if only you could get the last few decorations into the room…

“I got it, Joe. I just need a few minutes to prepare myself to stand.” You try to reason, but continue to hold onto his hand. Walking should not be this difficult, and it normally wasn’t. However, the last few days have been hell for you. You seemed more miserable than normal and Joe sensed it too. But even with your mood swings raging, Joe was still patient.

“(Y/N), you and I both know you’re not getting up anytime soon. I’m carrying you upstairs.” He shakes his head and bends down to pick you up.

You whine and close your eyes. “I don’t want you carrying me. I’m a fat cow that weighs a ton. Put me down Joe.” 

But he ignores your small pleas and holds you firmly in his arms, standing with ease as if you were as light as a feather. “Oh hush and wrap your arms around me.” He begins his ascend upstairs, holding you securely in his arms.

You gasp, faking offence and wrap your arms around his neck. But you look up at him and pure adoration shine in your eyes. How lucky were you to have such a man so willing to be there for you in every way possible? It was a real dream come true, and you couldn’t pinch yourself hard enough to wake up. He was your Prince Charming.

You pout slightly and play with the hair on the back of his neck. “Well since you’re already up and walking, ca-“

“Yes, I will bring you ice cream and rub your feet. Yes, I will help you in the shower later.” He stopped you in the middle of your sentence and pushes the door open with his feet. Your jaw drops a bit, stunned.

“How did you-“

“You’re my wife and have been consistently asking for the same things for 4 months now. I know you like an open book.” Joe chuckles and sits you down on the bed carefully. You try to get comfortable by taking off your light jacket, while Joe kneels down in front of you and takes off your shoes. The July heat didn’t help your case either, another contributing factor to your recent misery. But you were almost there, your due date came and went a week ago. You were just sort of waiting patiently for your baby.

He began to rub your feet tenderly, but with enough pressure to work out the tension. You moaned out and closed your eyes, throwing your head back. Joe was amazing with his hands, massages alone enough to make you curl up and fall asleep afterwards. He knew how much you needed and enjoyed a good massage during your pregnancy, and was quick to drop anything he was doing when you really needed one. 

“Ugh Joe, you’re the best.” You breathe out gratefully. 

“I love you baby. Pregnant and all. You are so beautiful and somehow, you’ve become even more beautiful during your pregnancy. To know that you’re carrying our child and still walking around being such a badass, it makes me fall in love with you more and more every day.” He pours his heart out while looking into your eyes, now moved on to your other foot and massaging it perfectly. 

You gasp and feel tears well up in your eyes. He knew just what to say to make you feel loved and your heart swell. “Oh Joe…” You start to speak, but your throat starts to tighten and the tears begin to start. 

He smiles and leans up, wiping the tears from your eyes and cupping your face. You put your hands over his and smile as best as you can. “I love you more than words can describe (Y/N).” He whispers and kisses you sweetly. You melt into the kiss and smile. You open our mouth to speak, but the urge to pee just shot right to your bladder. Your face slightly contorts and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Joe. “What’s the matter?”

“I have to pee.” You try to keep a straight face, but chuckle out. He rolls his eyes playfully and chuckles, kissing your forehead and standing up. He holds your hands and pulls you up to stand carefully. He then helps you make your way to the bathroom. “I love you so much Joe Mazzello.”

He nods and kisses your forehead, leaving to let you do your business. He makes his way downstairs to get some ice cream for you both. You waddle back into the bedroom and slowly crawl into bed, laying on top of the covers and patiently wait for Joe. Turning on the tv, you cuddle into your pillow and relax. Normally, you would be rushing to get out of your yellow flowy dress due to the heat. But with the window open and the ceiling fan running on high, you actually found yourself very comfortable in bed. A bit too comfortable as you found yourself beginning to drift off. 

Joe’s footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bedroom brought you out from your light slumber. You turn onto your other side and look up at him with a wide smile, slowly sitting up against the headboard. Joe sits on the bed beside you with two bowls of your favorite ice cream in his hand, giving one to you along with a spoon. “Thank you love.” You barely get out before immediately indulging the sweet treat. You close your eyes and savor the moment. You try to speak to him, but your mouth full of ice cream makes your words come out muffled and strange.

“Whatever you’re saying, I love you too.” He chuckles and eats his ice cream. You giggle and eat, turning your attention back to the television. You lay your head on his shoulder and smile. 

Suddenly, a powerful kick comes to your side and you whine and look down at your belly. “Hey, I’m trying to enjoy this for the both of us.” You whisper to your child. But the kicking continues like there was a mini soccer team in there. 

Joe smiles and rubs your belly. It calms down enough for you to eat your ice cream. You kiss your husband on his cheek. This was one of those moments that you were going to cherish forever.

……

You and Joe are laying in bed, cuddled up close and taking in the cool night breeze. Its 1:45 am. You were already dosing off after the movie you and Joe watched, so you were asleep by 11. It was a comfortable slumber. Your baby finally resting enough to let you catch some sleep. 

You stir in your sleep and open your eyes. Your precious bundle of joy was pushing on your bladder. Sighing, you slowly sit up and rub your eyes a bit. Don’t completely rub the essence of sleep from your eyes, just give yourself a little vision to make it to the bathroom. You stand up and waddle to the bathroom, turning on the light. You try to move as quickly as possible so you don’t wake the little one in your womb. 

You use the bathroom, but you begin to feel some discomfort. Not the normal, pregnancy discomfort of carrying around a big belly. No, this was something different. Uncomfortable being the only word to describe it. “Maybe it’s in my head. Let me hurry back and finish resting.” You mumble to yourself and finish on the toilet. You wash your hands and lazily dry them, leaving the bathroom. 

As you waddle your way back to bed, you feel something wet going down your leg. You ignore it, assuming you may have gotten a water droplet on your leg from washing your hands. But, you stop in your tracks as a surge of pressure and slight pain hits your uterus. You you’re your belly and close your eyes, wincing but giving no attention to the rush of water falling onto the floor beneath you. Raising your eyebrow, you look down. Your eyes widen and your body instantly wakes up. “Oh my god. JOE! WAKE UP!” You scream out.

Joe immediately opens his eyes and sits up, your scream forcing his body to wake up. His eyes fall directly on your frame. “What’s wrong?!” He asks quickly. 

“My water broke. We gotta g-“ Your voice is interrupted by a painful moan as the first contraction courses through your body. He jumps out of bed and rushes to your side, holding your hand and putting his other hand on your lower back to rub small circles. You grip his hand and breathe in and out quickly, making your way to the edge of the bed. Joe carefully helps you sit down, and then rushes to get everything ready for the hospital. You rub your belly and continue to breathe, thankful that the contractions are more far apart at the moment.

Joe comes over to you with a nightgown in hand, helping you out of your current pjs and into that. He slips a pair of slides on your feet and helps you stand. “I’m gonna get you to the car love, okay? Just keep breathing for me and holding on to me, okay?” He speaks calmly to you while cupping your face. You nod and close your eyes, feeling another contraction come through. You grit your teeth and breathe through your nose.

He slings the hospital bag over his shoulder and picks you up in his arms carefully. You instantly cling to his body and keep breathing as the pain took over your body. He carries you downstairs as quickly, but carefully, as he can. Snatching the car keys from the table, he goes outside to the car and helps you into the passenger seat gently. He kisses your forehead and looks in your eyes. “You’re doing great hunny. I’m so proud of you.” He smiles before loading up the car with any bag he can find that’s meant to come with you. Once finished, he locks the house up and gets into the car. “Here we go.” He breathes out and drives off into the direction of the hospital.

……

“Fuuuuck!” You whine out and grip Joe’s hand and the bed sheets tightly. Once you two got to the hospital and into a room, your contractions were merely 2 minutes apart. At the moment, the room was packed with staff, but Joe stayed right by your side the entire time. He gave you soft forehead kisses and encouraging words to keep you calm and focused despite the chaos going on around you. You kept your attention on his voice as you breathed and bared the pain of contractions. Eventually, it came time for you to push.

“Alright (Y/N), you’re gonna start pushing, okay? On three, I want you to give me a big push. Take quick breaths.” Your doctor instructs encouragingly. You nod and look up at Joe, tears in your eyes from the pain.

He wipes them away gently and kisses your forehead. “I’m right here. I’ve got you.” He whispers and nods at you. You let out a shaky breath and turn back to your doctor, nodding.

“I’m ready.” You start breathing and close your eyes. Your doctor begins to count off, and soon enough your first effort to push comes through. You cry out as you do so and breathe again once you finish. 

“Great job baby. You’re doing great.” Joe says and wipes your forehead with a wet cloth. You pant and close your eyes. Your doctor counts off again and you breath quickly, pushing and moaning out.

“I have the head!” The doctor calls out.

Tears stream furiously down your face as the pain starts to take a toll on your body. It’s the only thing you can focus on at the moment and its consuming you. You begin to cry and grip Joe’s hand. “Joe, it hurts!” You cry out.

“I know baby, but you’re almost there. I’m right here.” He encourages and kisses your hand and forehead. “I’m right here with you.”  
You take a deep breath and close your eyes. God, all you needed was the strength for at least three more pushes. Just three more.

You breathe quickly and grip Joe’s hand tighter as you get ready for another push. This was going to be a long night. But it all pays off when just a short hour later, you hear the cries of your newborn baby boy.  
……..

Joe sits on the sofa bed near next to you, a hand holding yours and another resting above your baby boy. After a long but safe delivery, your body was exhausted beyond anything you could handle and you passed out as soon as got the okay. You’ve been asleep for almost 6 hours now and Joe could not stop adoring your baby boy. He was in awe of the tiny human, in love with someone who was just a few hours old. He looked at your sleeping figure, even more in love than before. 

He had a newfound respect and adoration for you and he will never let you forget it from now on. You powered through almost 3 hours of labor and yet you still managed to hold yourself together long enough to get checked out and hold the baby for a bit. He was more than proud to call you his wife and be by your side.   
Joe leans closer to you and places a small kiss to your forehead, moving some of the hair behind your ear. He took a look at your son, his small frame swaddled in his receiving blanket and a blue hat covering his head. This was the start of his family, and he couldn’t be any prouder. Joe laid down on the sofa bed and threw the blanket over his body. He closed his eyes and relaxed, his hand still holding yours firmly.


End file.
